Haven't You People Ever Heard Of
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Lev entra avant même qu'ils n'aient pu réagir. Kuroo retint son souffle l'espace d'une demi-seconde. "Euh, vous faites quoi ?" dit finalement le première année en baissant les yeux vers leurs mains jointes. "Des confitures." répondit Daishou. Devant l'air de plus en plus confus de Lev, Kuroo dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. "Nohebi vient dîner avec nous ce soir."


Coucou, c'est encore moi et coucou c'est encore du kuroshou

Ce truc traînait dans mon ordi depuis le début de l'OS week à laquelle j'avais participé pendant les vacances avec entre autres **Thalilitwen**, **Catharsis** et **Liuanne**, puis j'avais eu grave la flemme de le finir. Le thème était donc « **Patience** ». C'était le jour 3 si mes souvenirs sont exacts, mais en vrai on s'en fout puisque la week est finie depuis 107 ans déjà.

Bon vous connaissez la chanson, cet OS est super con, j'adore le kuroshou et les trucs débiles, lisez si le cœur vous en dit, la bise

le titre est tiré de la chanson **I Write Sins Not Tragedies** de Panic! at the disco et je l'ai choisi parce que j'ai écrit un autre OS (qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec celui là et ne se passe ni avant ni après) qui s'appelle **Closing the Goddamn Door** et où c'est essentiellement le même thème donc voilà je trouvais ça drôle vu que **"Haven't You People Ever Heard Of"** c'est la première moitié de la phrase (si vous avez la ref tant mieux sinon tant pis, i'm dumb deal with it)

Merci à **Thalilitwen** pour les WW et ses bonnes suggestion et à **Liuanne** qui me laisse lui raconter mes 32 idées quotidiennes de kuroshou i'd be dead without you

Et bonne lecture à vous, bisous !

* * *

**HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF...**

* * *

Ça ne lui faisait même plus l'effet d'un secret, à force. Kuroo avait passé tellement de temps à se plaindre de Daishou auparavant qu'une fois qu'ils en étaient arrivés à sortir ensemble, il était presque plus facile de prétendre que rien n'avait changé plutôt que d'annoncer à son équipe qu'au final, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

_« Ça ne regarde que nous »_ avaient-ils conclu. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord, tiens.

Daishou n'avait pas son pareil pour faire semblant, donc ça ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Kuroo n'en revenait jamais de l'aplomb qu'il pouvait avoir en toutes circonstances lorsqu'il le provoquait avant et après les matchs, comme s'il n'avait pas une once d'affection à son égard – peu importe qu'il ait des cernes après avoir passé la nuit dans son propre canapé ou pas.

Certaines fois, pourtant, c'était plus compliqué pour Kuroo et Daishou de prétendre qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Comme cet après-midi en particulier, lors d'un match amical de Nekoma contre Nohebi.

Kuroo était plutôt doué lui aussi. Lev était persuadé que Daishou et lui finiraient par s'affronter en duel à mort, un de ces jours – certes, il n'était pas un exemple en matière de quotient intellectuel, mais ça restait un début.

Cet après-midi, donc, Kuroo s'efforçait d'ignorer le fait qu'il n'avait pas simplement le capitaine d'une équipe rivale, de l'autre côté du filet, mais bien son petit ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de trois semaines.

Daishou Suguru, son soi-disant ennemi juré, le roi des emmerdeurs et l'empereur du fayotisme, dont le sourire était légèrement moins mesquin que d'ordinaire.

C'était les mêmes piques qu'avant, les mêmes gestes, le même défi omniprésent entre eux, et pourtant tout était différent depuis cette fois-là.

Kuroo aurait pu ajouter une ligne « notions de théâtre » à son CV pour toute cette comédie qu'il jouait à leurs deux équipes au moindre match contre Nohebi.

Dans les vestiaires, Kuroo félicita son équipe, leur tapa dans le dos, fit tout ce que le capitaine modèle qu'il prétendait être était supposé faire. Toutefois, il se dépêcha de se changer et laissa les autres prendre leur temps pendant qu'il retournait au gymnase où il avait _malencontreusement_ oublié sa gourde.

Après un regard circulaire au terrain désert, Kuroo se dirigea tranquillement vers le local où ils avaient rangé les ballons et les filets. Daishou l'y attendait, appuyé contre une série de casiers en métal, examinant ses ongles aussi nonchalamment que s'il avait tout son temps.

\- J'ai failli attendre, lui lança ce dernier d'un ton accusateur, que son sourire décrédibilisait totalement.

\- Désolé, tu es parti avec tellement d'empressement que j'ai pas voulu inquiéter les autres en te suivant, tu sais ce que c'est…rétorqua Kuroo.

Ah, masquer ses émotions derrière du bon vieux sarcasme. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, mais Daishou n'était pas dupe pour autant.

\- Ta gueule, répondit-il avec toute son affection.

La morsure du casier dans son dos aurait dû le faire revenir à la réalité, mais Kuroo se contenta d'une exclamation étranglée, à mi-chemin entre l'indignation et la résignation.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? ricana t-il, toujours aussi moqueur malgré la distance considérablement réduite entre eux.

\- Peut-être bien.

Kuroo ne put se retenir de rire en songeant à quel point ils étaient ridicules, à se planquer dans un local pour s'embrasser, comme s'ils n'allaient pas passer le weekend entier à faire exactement la même chose. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de savourer ce baiser comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

\- Bon, tu m'as quand même un peu manqué, admit Daishou. Et tu sais quoi, mes parents sont partis plus tôt que prévu. Du coup, t'as qu'à venir ce soir plutôt que demain.

Aussi tentante que l'idée pouvait lui paraître, Kuroo secoua la tête.

\- J'ai promis à mon équipe que je les emmènerai au restau après le match.

\- Quel capitaine exemplaire. ricana Daishou.

Kuroo haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Pas le choix, je ne voudrais pas qu'on se mette à douter de ma parole.

Daishou eut un sourire de mauvaise augure.

\- Mouais, j'ai une meilleure idée. Tu leur raconte un bobard et tu rentres avec moi.

Si Kuroo avait été un capitaine exemplaire et digne de ce nom, il lui aurait ri au nez et serait retourné rejoindre son équipe.

Force était de contacter que ce n'était pas le cas, car il se laissa faire quand Daishou lui réclama un autre baiser, prenant même le risque de fermer les yeux même s'il était le seul à voir si quelqu'un mettait un pied dans le gymnase.

Daishou était nul dans beaucoup de domaines, comme s'excuser, admettre ses sentiments ou accepter qu'on lui dise non. Embrasser n'en faisait pas partie, Kuroo devait bien le reconnaître.

Il se sentait comme ensorcelé – ou était-ce plutôt une morsure de serpent ? Kuroo n'ayant vécu aucun des deux, il n'était pas très versé sur le sujet – et il lui fallut moins de trois secondes avant de fondre comme neige au soleil et à cet instant précis Daishou aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi, il avait fini de le nier.

Le nier lui avait semblé plus simple pendant un certain temps. Prétendre que son cœur ne battait pas un rien plus vite lorsqu'il recevait un message de sa part, lorsqu'il croisait son regard, lorsque Daishou s'approchait trop près.

L'admettre avait été terrifiant, sans doute plus que n'importe quelle autre chose que Kuroo avait faite jusque là. Plus effrayant que de devenir capitaine, que de faire comme s'il contrôlait tout ce qu'il était sensé contrôler alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais comme le fait d'accepter le titre de capitaine, regarder Daishou droit dans les yeux et dire « Ouais, tu me plais, qu'est ce que tu comptes y faire ? », s'efforçant d'avoir l'air brave, mais prêt à partir en courant s'il le repoussait, tout ça en avait valu la peine, au bout du compte.

L'avoir, finalement l'avoir, avait été plus étourdissant encore que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il n'avait même pas besoin de mentir à ses parents quand il allait voir Daishou – ce sacré enfoiré était très doué pour se mettre les adultes dans la poche. Oh, si seulement ils savaient.

Et pour sa défense, ça n'avait pas seulement été un mois sans voir Daishou, sans jouer au volleyball contre lui, sans l'entendre pester contre les membres de son équipe et tenter par tous les moyens de les provoquer ; Ça avait été un mois à rêvasser de leur dernier rendez-vous, de leur dernier baiser dans l'obscurité d'une salle de cinéma, qui les avait occupés si longtemps que Kuroo aurait été bien en peine de citer le titre du film.

Et même s'il avait deux jours entiers à passer avec lui, il était compliqué de se détacher de lui et surtout, il était extrêmement difficile de cesser de sourire comme un parfait imbécile.

\- Je peux pas faire ça, finit tout de même par murmurer Kuroo.

Daishou n'en semblait pas convaincu.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit-il en jouant distraitement avec la fermeture éclair de la veste de Kuroo. Tu les vois tous les jours de la semaine, ils s'en remettront.

\- Mais je leur ai promis ! Lev va être super déçu si je fais ça.

\- Pas autant que moi, bouda Daishou.

Kuroo laissa échapper un ricanement. Il en faudrait plus que ça pour le faire culpabiliser. Il saisit le menton de Daishou entre ses doigts et lui proposa un compromis – parce que lui dire non n'était pas envisageable.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais manger avec eux comme prévu et ensuite, je te rejoins.

Plutôt honnête, comme deal. Il lui faudrait expliquer à ses parents pourquoi il était parti le soir et non pas le lendemain matin, comme il le leur avait dit.

\- Mh. Non.

\- Allez, dit Kuroo, le sommant d'être raisonnable. C'est juste l'affaire d'une heure ou deux.

\- Mon œil. gromella Daishou.

\- Allez, répéta Kuroo tout près de son oreille. Je suis sûr que tu survivras.

Daishou recula avec un froncement de sourcils mécontent.

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est pas la peine de -

Décidé à ne pas écouter un mot de plus, Kuroo l'attrapa par la main et l'attira à nouveau vers lui – un dernier, se promit-il. Avant que les autres finissent par venir les chercher, et ce n'était pas du tout le but de la manoeuvre. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Daishou n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa aller contre lui, appréciant ces dernières secondes.

\- Tu disais ? finit par soupirer Kuroo.

\- Je disais, embrasse moi.

Kuroo s'apprêtait à s'exécuter comme le parfait imbécile qu'il était, quand il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

\- Kuroo ? appela quelqu'un depuis la porte du local.

Lev entra avant même qu'ils n'aient pu réagir. Kuroo retint son souffle l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

\- Euh, vous faites quoi ? dit finalement le première année en baissant les yeux vers leurs mains jointes.

\- Des confitures, répondit Daishou.

Devant l'air de plus en plus confus de Lev, Kuroo décida de prendre la situation en main, et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Eh bien, déclare Kuroo en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air normal, je viens de proposer à Daishou que son équipe se joigne à nous ce soir. Et on se serrait la main pour conclure ce…ce…

\- Compromis ? suggéra Daishou en arquant un sourcil.

Kuroo hocha la tête avec véhémence en priant pour que cette perspective convainque Lev.

\- Oh super ! dit Lev. Je vais prévenir tout le monde ! Mais…vous allez sortir rejoindre les autres, quand même ?

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit Daishou. On doit encore terminer notre accord et faire un pacte de sang. C'est un truc de capitaines, tu pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Oh. Peut-être bien. Mais tu verras que l'année prochaine, ce sera moi, l'ace de l'équipe. Alors pouet pouet camembert.

\- Lev, tu devais pas aller prévenir les autres ?

\- Oui chef !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il courut hors du gymnase. Dès lors qu'il eut tourné le dos, Daishou et Kuroo échangèrent un regard.

\- Il a vraiment deux neurones, ce mec, observa Daishou.

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'est pas très gracieux et accompagnable, mais il est futé et renifle bien les pistes.

\- En tout cas, crois pas être tiré d'affaire avec cette histoire de dîner. Tu me connais mal. Je vais te faire vivre un enfer devant tous tes petits copains.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel en songeant qu'il pourrait être bien plus mal loti. Il n'aurait pas dû en être si certain.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les deux du gymnase, leurs deux équipes les attendaient sur le parking.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils viennent avec nous ? lança Takedora.

Kuroo acquiesça avec un large sourire tandis que Daishou parait dire il ne-savait-quoi à son équipe.

\- Ouais, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaître ! On risque de se revoir d'ici les nationales alors autant rester en bons termes.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais pas blairer Daishou, fit remarquer Yaku.

Kuroo grimaça et haussa les épaules.

\- Mince, tu m'as encore percé à jour. Maintenant que tu m'as démasqué, impossible d'empoisonner ses ramens sans me faire prendre.

Yaku croisa les bras, peu réceptif à son humour.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit se coltiner les serpents, on aurait pu –

Il fut interrompu par un sifflement. Daishou traversait la route avec son équipe et s'adressait à eux :

\- Vous vous bougez ? Y'en a qui crèvent la dalle ici !

Takedora lui fit un doigt d'honneur et Kenma soupira.

\- Allez, on les suit, dit Kuroo sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Ça va être très sympa, vous verrez.

Kuroo se rendit compte cinq minutes après le début du repas que c'était sans doute la pire idée qu'il avait eue depuis longtemps.

\- Mettez vos détritus dans cette assiette, leur dit le serveur en posant un plat au milieu de la tablée.

\- Mais enfin, dit Daishou d'un air consterné. Kuroo ne tiendra jamais là-dedans !

Kuroo décida de faire ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent dans ce genre de situation – qui était monnaie courante quand on avait la mauvaise idée de sortir avec Daishou – il l'ignora et demanda à Yaku de lui passer la carafe d'eau comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Yamamoto, cependant, n'était pas encore bien rodé en techniques de survie en présence de Nohebi.

\- Répète un peu ce que t'as dit sur Kuroo ? beugla-t-il en direction de Daishou.

Daishou grimaça comme s'il venait d'entendre un bruit désagréable, tel le son d'un klaxon.

\- Quelqu'un m'a parlé ? J'ai eu l'impression d'entendre un chien aboyer.

Kuroo secoua la tête en direction de Yamamoto, qui semblait sur le point de bondir pour lui arracher la tête. Daishou continua de déguster son poulet comme s'il s'agissait du mets le plus divin qu'on lui avait jamais servi, même si Kuroo savait pertinemment qu'il savourait surtout cette occasion de se payer sa tête.

\- Mais dites-moi, vous avez l'air de bien mieux vous entendre qu'avant, fit observer Numai après quelques instants de silence qui furent de courte durée.

Kuroo savait l'essentiel sur Numai : plutôt bon au volleyball, mais blessé quelques mois plus tôt. Trop perspicace pour son bien, mais assez proche de Daishou pour ne pas vendre la mèche s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Kuroo restait sur ses gardes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dit-il en pinçant la joue de Daishou, récoltant un regard noir. On a grandi.

\- Ça se voit, fit Numai en les considérant d'un air amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, déjà ? soupira Sakishima.

\- On est réunis ici parce que nos chers capitaines ont pensé que c'était une idée de génie de dîner ensemble, lui rappela Kenma.

Kuroo se souviendrait de cette trahison.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une seule personne autour de cette table qui était d'accord avec ça ? demanda Sakishima, qui semblait vivement décidé à faire des histoires.

Personne ne leva la main, même cet abruti de Lev, dont Kuroo nota la lâcheté avec attention.

\- Voilà. Donc peut être que vous devriez juste manger ensemble tous les deux vu que vous semblez en avoir tellement envie, lança Sakishima à Kuroo et Daishou, se croyant sans doute très malin.

Daishou plissa les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait à la torture la plus abjecte à laquelle le soumettre au prochain entraînement.

\- Ouais, donnez-vous un rencard, ajouta Hiroo, qui avait mal interprété l'absence de réponse de son capitaine.

\- Hiroo, lui répondit Daishou d'un ton mielleux, je te prie de bien vouloir fermer ta gueule.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Daishou ne cilla pas.

\- Sinon j'explique au coach pourquoi t'as raté l'entraînement la semaine dernière et le fait que ça n'a rien a voir avec la mort de ton chat.

\- Oh ça c'est bas, Daishou, protesta-t-il.

\- Tu vois ? (Il s'adressa au reste de la tablée.) Vous voyez, tous ? C'est pour ça que c'est moi le capitaine.

Si les joueurs de Nohebi avaient pris la sage décision de stopper leur tentative de rébellion, Yamamoto n'avait pas terminé ses provocations pour autant.

\- Vous craignez. Nous au moins on a un capitaine digne de ce nom. Kuroo n'aurait jamais recours à des méthodes aussi fourbes avec nous !

« _N'en sois pas si certain._ » songea Kuroo en le fixant avec lassitude.

\- Ah bon ? fit remarquer Hiroo. C'est à moitié sa faute à lui si on est coincés ici.

\- Il a juste eu pitié de vous parce que vous avez pas d'amis, et c'est pas étonnant, grogna Yamamoto.

\- Répète un peu, pour voir ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

\- C'est Kuroo le meilleur capitaine !

\- Non, c'est Daishou !

\- Allons, allons, tempéra Kuroo. Calmons-nous.

Yaku posa ses baguettes comme s'il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur son plat avec un bruit pareil.

\- Bon les gars, donnez l'exemple. Dites-vous un truc gentil. Après tout, c'est vous deux les plus relou la plupart du temps.

Kuroo échangea un regard avec Daishou tout en songeant qu'il avait rarement vécu une situation aussi ridicule. Il se tourna vers lui de mauvaise grâce.

\- Tes stratégies sont pas les plus honnêtes, mais elles fonctionnent. Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes coriaces.

Daishou esquissa un sourire.

\- T'es un crétin, mais t'es quelqu'un de bien. Non pas que ça soit un but dans la vie, mais soit.

Sakishima arqua un sourcil et regarda Yaku.

\- Ils ont pas bien compris, je crois.

\- De vrais compliments, les gars, approuva Yaku. Vous sentez pas obligés de rajouter une insulte à la suite, surtout.

Kuroo regarda Daishou dans les yeux et se demanda sincèrement ce qu'il pouvait bien dire sans annoncer par la même occasion à leurs deux équipes qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis des mois.

\- Quand je suis sur le terrain contre toi, je sais que je vais devoir me donner à fond, plus qu'avec n'importe qui, parce que t'es littéralement prêt à tout. Et à quoi ça sert de jouer contre son pire cauchemar si on n'y va pas au maximum, hein ?

Quelques sourires apparurent sur les visages des joueurs qui les regardaient, Nekoma et Nohebi confondus. Daishou lui répondit par un regard qui aurait presque pu lui faire oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

\- C'est facile de déstabiliser les autres, mais _toi_, tu plies jamais. Et Dieu sait que j'adore essayer quand même.

Hiroo et Numai échangèrent un regard perplexe, Lev ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes et Kuroo sentir son visage s'embraser malgré lui. Daishou ne le quittait pas des yeux, les bras croisés et l'air très fier de lui.

\- Mais en fait ils se détestent pas tant que ça, si ? murmura Kuguri à l'oreille de Numai, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Lev se gratta le menton, l'air pensif.

\- Ah c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils se tenaient la m-

Kuroo mit à faire semblant de tousser dans un moment de panique et Daishou en profita pour regarder sa montre et s'écrier d'un air catastrophé :

\- Oh, mais t'as vu l'heure ! dit-il assez fort pour que toute la tablée l'entende. Faut rentrer, il se fait tard.

Kuroo hocha la tête avec véhémence.

\- C'est vrai, où avais je la tête. Vos parents vont finir par s'inquiéter.

\- Il est même pas vingt-et-une heures ! protesta Yamamoto.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais partir, grogna Sakishima.

\- Allez en route, mauvaise troupe, dit Daishou en enfilant sa veste.

Kenma secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, mais Kuroo le savait sincèrement soulagé de pouvoir enfin partir. Ils sortirent tous du restaurant sous le regard soulagé des serveurs.

Après avoir servi une excuse toute préparée au reste de Nekoma au moment de prendre le bus dans le sens inverse, Kuroo parvint enfin devant la maison de Daishou. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte au moins cinq minutes après qu'il ait sonné avec un grand sourire. Kuroo regarda son poignet, même s'il n'avait pas de montre.

\- Tiens donc, voilà mon _pire cauchemar_. J'ai failli attendre.

Daishou haussa les épaules.

\- Je devais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas suivi.

Kuroo le poussa pour entrer dans le vestibule.

\- Comme si c'était une excuse pour me laisser crever de froid dehors.

Il était tout disposé à lui reprocher la tournure catastrophique qu'avait prise ce dîner – après tout, il n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses, tout ça pour finir par lui faire un compliment que n'importe qui avec un peu de jugeote aurait interprété comme du flirt.

Toutefois, après avoir refermé la porte sur le froid glacial tout comme sur l'opinion de Nohebi et Nekoma, Daishou l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste et l'embrassa longuement. Kuroo en oublia presque cette soirée désespérante, mais il se demanda tout de même quand exactement il était tombé amoureux d'un type aussi insupportable.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, il consulta son portable. Le dernier message de Kenma disait : « _Vous êtes ridicules._ _Plus jamais tu me fais participer à un truc pareil_. »

« _Tu sais que je t'aime ?_ » répondit Kuroo.

« _La ferme. La prochaine fois je te jure que_ -

Kuroo n'eut pas le loisir de lire la fin de son message, car Daishou lui arracha son portable des mains et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il atterrit sur un fauteuil. Décidément, tout ce qui détournait l'attention de Kuroo de lui suffisait à attirer son courroux.

\- Kenma va croire qu'on m'a kidnappé.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça lui ferait de la peine.

Kuroo ne perdit pas son temps à répondre à sa pique, préférant déposer un baiser juste sous son oreille.

\- Peut-être qu'on finira par le leur dire, tu crois pas ? finit-il par murmurer. Histoire d'être tranquilles.

Ils étaient tranquilles, à cet instant précis, dans cette grande maison vide où personne ne viendrait les embêter du weekend, mais ces moments-là se faisaient trop rares. Et être obligés de raconter n'importe quoi à leurs équipes respectives finirait tôt où tard par devenir plus que contraignant. Daishou mit un long moment à répondre, le menton calé contre l'épaule de Kuroo.

\- Dans quelques mois on sera à l'université. Pas sûr que ça serve à grand-chose.

\- T'imagines, si on était dans la même équipe ?

\- Ca nous ferait qu'une seule bande de crétins à qui raconter nos affaires de cœur, c'est sûr que c'est plus pratique, ironisa Daishou. Mais je crois…

Il recula légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis entama une phrase sans la finir, indécis. Kuroo le connaissait par cœur. Il avait beau plaisanter, cette perspective était plus sérieuse qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Mais ils n'étaient pas obligés d'en discuter ce soir.

\- Tu disais ? le taquina-t-il tout de même sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je disais, soupira Daishou en croisant ses mains derrière la nuque de Kuroo, embrasse moi. Tu pourrais suivre, un peu.

* * *

**zi end**

Ils sont ridicules, pas vrai ? c'est pour ça que je les aime tant

Hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire que d'autres pairings existent, je me ferai une joie de faire semblant d'être d'accord avec vous

gros bisous

**Aeli**


End file.
